


Gerard Way and The Ugly Pumpkin

by nsfwfrerardx



Category: MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Cute, FUCK, Fluff, Gay, Highschool AU, Love, M/M, all fluff fam, as, fall - Freeform, frank is emotional, i love it, pumpkin patch, this is so cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 22:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12518084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwfrerardx/pseuds/nsfwfrerardx
Summary: Gerard take Frank to a pumpkin patch, and one bad pun leads to love.





	Gerard Way and The Ugly Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> this is just some cute and cheesy stuff that I had on my mind and wanted to get out. The idea of Gerard taking Frank to a pumpkin patch just made my heart CRY so here you go. :)

Fall is the perfect time of year, especially in Jersey when all the leaves change and the temperature is just right. Given, it’s much colder than anything else during October, but it’s not winter freezing to the point of not even being able to enjoy the outdoors. Which is why Frank is outside right now, sitting on his best friend’s door step. He’s early, Gerard won’t even be home for another ten minutes or so. But when he does get home, he’s taking Frank to a local pumpkin patch that sits on a hill top. It’ll e the first time Frank’s ever gone to one because usually he’s not that into the whole carving pumpkins thing. But Gerard said they don’t even have to carve them, just draw a picture with a sharpie on top and place them in his room if anything else. What Frank is excited for though, is to spend a day with his friend after barely being able to see him for the past week. Gerard’s been working overtime, which means the second he’s out of school he stops by the gas station to work and stays there till almost 11pm. It got to the point where Frank was having actual anxiety issues from not being able to spend time with one of his only friends. Having just switched schools, he never got to see Gerard or any of his other pals. Gerard has been the only one to try and make an effort with keeping in touch with him, which has meant the world. 

A few minutes pass and Frank sees the silver Honda pull around the corner, he instantly gets off the step and stands at the side of the driveway. When the car pulls up he can see Gerard’s grin radiating through the dirty window, making Frank’s stomach turn in the best way. Frank jumps in the passenger seat and practically attacks the other in an awkward hug before even getting his seat belt on. He’s missed this, Gerard’s arms around him, holding him and making him feel the security he doesn’t at home. 

“I’ve missed you,” Gerard reads Frank’s mind, whispering the words in his ear as he holds the other tightly.   
“I’ve missed you too Gee,” Frank replies, moving away to fully see his friend’s face. God, he’s missed Gerard so much, his upturned nose and hazel eyes, his crooked smile and the way just a simple look makes Frank’s heart stutter. So, yeah, Frank has a major crush, he’s aware and tries to suppress it as much as possible but Gerard really doesn’t let him. Each time Frank thinks that maybe he’s getting over it, Gerard will hug him, hold him, look at him in a way that completely reverses all the psychological work he’s done to undo his crush. Frank even thought that maybe not seeing the other for a week would do the trick, that maybe he’d realize that he doesn’t need Gerard as badly as he thinks. But no, it’s the complete opposite. 

“I’m sorry I’ve been gone all week,” he takes Frank’s right hand between his own hands, “one of the guys quit last minute so I had to cover for him while we trained the new one.” 

“It’s okay, don’t be sorry it’s not like it’s your fault or anything,” Frank assures him, secretly loving having his hand held like this. “I’m just happy we get to spend today together,” Frank literally changed his outfit twenty different times, trying to find the perfect one for their day together. Even though he knows Gerard probably doesn’t see him that way, it’s constantly in the back of his head to impress the other. Which is why today, he picked the green oversized sweater Gerard let him keep after borrowing it for a night. Gerard had told him that he looks better in it than Gerard himself ever did, so he let Frank keep it. It’s Frank’s favorite sweater. 

“And tonight, if that’s okay?” Gerard suggests, looking slightly nervous at the offer of a sleepover. But there’s no need for nervousness, because Frank beams at him, then tries and hide how excited he is. 

“Yeah,” Frank agrees, “that’s perfect.” After a shared smile and Frank probably obviously blushing, they make their drive to the patch. On the way there, they catch up about everything but Frank conveniently leaves out the parts where he almost cried from not being able to see the other. Apparently Gerard hates his job, but is getting good money since they’re the only gas station between one of the major factories and a residential area. School sucks too, but falls break is in a week which means they’ll probably be spending everyday together. Frank’s excited. 

When they get to the pumpkin patch, the view is just breathtaking. The various blobs of orange covers a few acres, the patch is surrounded by red and orange trees, the ground being scattered with their leaves. Other hills and mountains can be seen in the distance, all looking more red than green. Fake cob webs and lollipop ghosts hang from the small cabin where there’s a food stand and cashier to buy the pumpkin at. There’s a table decked out with coffee, hot chocolate, tea, and other drinks for free. There’s more couples walking around than anything else, sitting on big pumpkins and taking pictures of each other. It makes Frank happy that him and Gerard get coffee, to keep their hands busy, because there was an instant temptation to grab the other’s hand and fit in with all the loving scenery. 

Frank’s made a mistake. So, it seems that the sweater is nothing compared to the winds on a hill top. He’s freezing, and the coffee is only warming his insides, not his cold exterior. The main problem is that they’ve barely walked through the field, only passing the pumpkins no one really wants. They need to go a little further out in order to find the good ones that not many people have looked towards. He tries to hide it, but Frank’s already more cold-blooded than anything and he can’t help but shiver quite noticeably. 

He feels an arm go around his waist, looking up at Gerard who has a concerned expression. “Are you cold, Frankie?” He rubs a little at Frank’s back, a failed attempt to warm him. 

“Only a little,” he downplays his freezing state, but enjoying the hand on his back.

“Yeah, that’s bullshit,” Gerard smirks at him and begins taking off his jean jacket. “Here,” he hands it to Frank, with an insistent look. 

“No, Gee, it’s fine, really,” Frank doesn’t want to take his jacket when he’s already wearing his bloody sweater. 

“I’m forcing you to wear it,” Gerard won’t take no for an answer and pushes the jacket towards Frank more. 

Frank takes it, a little unsure, “won’t you be cold?” All he has on under that is a long sleeve shirt, which surely won’t be enough against the winds. 

“You know I have the body temperature of an oven, I’m fine, promise,” Gerard assures him and Frank accepts defeat, slipping on the jacket and instantly feeling warmer. 

“Thanks,” Frank says shyly, feeling a little silly for needing two heaving garments to get warm. 

“You know,” Gerard starts as they begin walking again towards the back of the pumpkin patch, “you look better in that too. Might as well give you my whole wardrobe.” He smiles at the smaller man, looking him up and down before ack to the ground to step over a pumpkin that’d found its way into the walking path.

With that, Frank thinks he may not even need the jacket anymore because a warmness spreads throughout him due to the kind words. “I’d gladly take it,” he would, getting to be surrounded by Gerard’s scent, yes please. 

“Don’t tempt me,” Gerard smiles again, and for a moment Frank thinks he may have tried to grab for his hand, only to realize there’s coffee in his hand. Frank also thinks that he sees what he wants to see. “I like it when you wear my clothes, to be quite honest,” Gerard visibly blushes, and this is one of those times that Frank thinks the other may feel the same. 

“Yeah?” he can only pray now that a gust of wind hit’s his face, so he can blame the redness on that and not Gerard’s words. 

Gerard responds with a barely noticeable nod, and Frank thinks his heart might explode. But that’ll have to take the back burner, because suddenly Gerard is pointing at a pumpkin and shouts, “that one!” He runs the few feet towards the pumpkin and Frank quickly follows, watching as he crouches down next to a horribly deformed pumpkin. 

“Really?” Frank giggles at the poor thing, it’s lopsided, and covered in warts. 

“Yeah,” Gerard turns it around and has the most pleased look, “it’s perfect.” He then lifts it, it not being too big, Gerard can cross his arms around it when carrying it to go and find Frank’s pumpkin.

“What are you going to do with it?” Frank asks, wondering what on earth could come out of it. 

“Well you see,” Gerard turns the pumpkin a little in his arms, “there’s this clear space right here where it’s flat and there’s no warts.” He smooths a hand over it, “I’m going to put something there and then the rest of it will just look creepy because of the warts and stuff.” Frank can definitely see the vision of it, and agrees that yeah, it’s perfect. And so is the guy holding the deformed pumpkin. 

When they find Frank’s pumpkin, it’s a smaller one that’s partially green. He did want the huge one next to it, but trying to lift it was both embarrassing and a complete fail. Frank’s not too sure what to do with it yet, he thinks that maybe he’ll do an upside down cross or something problematic like that. 

“It’s so tiny,” Gerard comments, squinting at it as if it’s as small as a bug. “Just like you,” that gets a light punch in the arm from Frank. 

When they get to the cashier, Frank’s waiting behind Gerard patiently until he’s turned around telling Frank it’s time to go. “But I have to get my pumpkin,” Frank protests, not letting him get dragged by the other.

“Already paid for it,” Gerard pulls him by the arm a little, getting him out of the line so the next person can buy their pumpkin. 

“What? No, God, Gerard I have money,” Frank kind of hates when the other buys him things. Gerard never seems to care though because pretty much every time they go out he’s paying for Frank too. 

“I know you do but I find pleasure in buying you stuff, and if you refuse it I’ll be offended.” It’s hard to argue against that. But it is easy to blush at the fact that his friend actually enjoys spoiling him. 

“You’re the worst,” he sighs and follows Gerard to the car, who hasn’t let go of his arm. “But thank you.” Gerard smiles down at him, and Frank loses his breath a little because the hand that was around his forearm trails down to his hand. And it lingers until Frank’s brain starts working again, then he’s holding Gerard’s hand, not walking anymore and just trying to comprehend what’s going. Gerard gets yanked back a little when Frank doesn’t follow, turning around and taking a step back to where Frank is standing. He’s looking at their hands together, then up to Gerard with an expression he can’t make out. 

“Is this okay?” Gerard shyly asks, slightly concerned that maybe it was the wrong move. That maybe all the times Frank blushed from a simple compliment, or hung around his neck when they hugged, or stared when he thought Gerard wouldn’t notice were all just friendly.

Frank can’t make out words really, but what he can do is smile, then press himself closer to Gerard, squeezing his hand in consent. They start walking again and Frank’s still trying to process the fact that yes, Gerard likes him. Gerard even opens the door for him when they get to the car, and then hold his hand once more when he begins to drive. And Frank is beginning to think that the redness in his face will never go away. He spends the drive just staring at their hands, turning Gerard’s over in his hand and rubbing circles with his thumb. They talk during the drive, but barely because Frank is still finding it hard to make words out. It’s this way until they get to Gerard’s house and eat, giving Frank time to process and act natural. Plus, Mikey joins them, who adds an extant of humor and criticism as they talk about what to do with their pumpkins. The whole time, Gerard steals glances at the other, watching his face carefully to make sure that Frank wants the same thing he does. Eventually he gets his confirmation, because Frank doesn’t stop smiling the whole time they work on their pumpkins. They don’t stop flirting either, making Mikey leave the table at one point just from being grossed out. 

“Just don’t fuck on the table,” Mikey mumbles in an annoyed voice, leaving Frank and Gerard in a giggling mess as he walks out of the room. 

Frank struggles a bit with his pumpkin, deciding that he’ll actually carve something into it. Gerard decides to stick with the sharpie idea, but is clearly taking his time with whatever he’s making, and refusing to let Frank see the progress. The design Frank ends up doing is a large “G” with vampire teeth hanging off the end of the letter, giving it that added spook factor. He plans on giving it to Gerard, as a weird Halloween present or “thank you” gift for him just, existing. 

“I’m done!” Frank shouts in accomplishment, after about an hour of working on the tiny thing. “I’m also never doing this again,” Gerard laughs in response, knowing just how much Frank hates the feeling of pumpkin guts on his hands. 

“Let me see,” Gerard stretches to look but can’t see anything as Frank hides the pumpkin against his chest. 

“You’re not seeing anything until you reveal your secret pumpkin design,” Frank bargains, and Gerard rolls his eyes but adds the finishing details before closing the sharpie pen. 

“I may reveal now,” Gerard stands up with his pumpkin and sits right next to the other, wanting to be closer. “Ready?” he smirks, arching his eyebrows at Frank in an excited manner. 

“Ready?” Frank laughs, “it’s a pumpkin not a,” he gets cut off after that, totally prepared to make a comparison to something in which he’d actually need to prepare for. But no, Frank wasn’t ready, because Gerard turns the pumpkin around with the sweetest smile and it reads something that makes Frank smile the same. Also blush more, more than he has the entire day and he probably looks like a tomato. 

“Gee,” Frank reads the pumpkin over and over to make sure he’s reading it right. “That’s a horrible pun,” they both laugh, even Gerard nodding in acceptance that yeah, it’s a stupid pun. But the laughs stop when Gerard reaches over and softly puts his hand on the other’s knee, looking at him sincerely. 

“Frankie, I,” Gerard takes a subtle breath, feeling comforted when Frank places his hand over the others. “I’ve honestly had the biggest crush on you since we met last year,” Gerard confesses. “And I tried to hide it because, ya know, I wasn’t sure if you were into the whole dick thing.” Frank giggles, gripping Gerard’s hand. “And when I found out that you were, I didn’t really think you’d be into me, like at all.” He scoots a little closer to Frank, their chairs pressing together. Gerard’s face is only a few inches away, and Frank’s heart is beating out of his chest. “But then after months of me complaining to Mikey about how much I like you,” Frank gets now why Mikey barely ever hangs out with them, probably annoyed with Gerard’s clear infatuation. “He told me that I’m a complete idiot if I don’t see how much you like me too,” now Frank is just embarrassed, not knowing it was so obvious to probably not just Mikey, but anyone around them. “So, after the week of torture of not being able to see you, after having to go without that pretty face of yours. Not getting to touch you, or hold you,” Gerard squeezes his hand, “I figured it’s time to just ask you to be mine.” 

Frank takes a moment, looking into Gerard’s eyes and seeing the sincerity of his words. Feeling himself become encased in the warmth of his body so close, and the way he feels so protected in the middle of Gerard’s kitchen. It clicks then, how much Gerard does want him, how much they really do belong together. And how much Frank wants to melt into the other, the closest thing to that though is what he’s working to do now. Bringing his free hand up and around Gerard’s jaw, fingers curling behind his neck, he tilts his head up and Gerard gets the idea. Then Frank’s melting, truly turning into liquid under the other’s soft lips. His insides are bursting at the same time, barely holding together as he finally kisses the guy he’s fantacised about for so long. Finally kowing what his lips taste like. Finally being able to cross this off his list of things he wants to do with his best friend. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Gerard smirks when they part, and Frank just not and reaches to kiss him again. This time a little more passionate, trying to tell Gerard through it that “fuck yes” over and over again. They get lost in each other, linking into each other’s mouths and fully taking advantage of being so close. All until Mikey walks in again, wanting a snack but instead getting an eyeful of his brother sucking face. 

“I meant what I said before,” Mikey groans, referring to his earlier remark as he begins to look through the fridge. They just smile against each other’s lips, feeling the tension that’d been there for so long fade away as they were able to just do what they’ve been wanting to do the past year. 

After the interruption, Frank shows Gerard his pumpkin and gets showered in compliments and praises over it. Practically having a damn heart attack over the fact Frank made it for him. Then Mikey has to leave again because Gerard is sucking Frank’s face once more, not giving a shit about cursing his little brother’s eyes. 

They spend the rest of their day and night together talking about all the times they wanted to finally “confess” but never did. They spoke of their friendship and now, relationship, discussing if they should tell Frank’s parents or not. They decide no for now, wanting to at least wait for him to leave the house to break the news. Often, their talking trails off and ends in kissing, groping, cuddling. Not really being able to get enough of the other, being thankful that they’ll never have to. Frank ends up sitting in the other’s lap more than anywhere else, not really wanting to spend anytime anywhere else but the other’s arms. Frank’s favorite part of the whole day though, is when he’s sitting on the counter, watching his now boyfriend make them dinner. And during it, Frank gets the urge to kiss him, because Gerard puts peppers in the tomato sauce he’s making. This doesn’t seem like a big deal, but Gerard fucking hates peppers, bloody can’t stand them. There’s been a strong pepper hatred inside him since he was a kid, and Frank knows this. Frank, who loves peppers more than any other vegetable on earth. And that’s something Gerard knows. So what has Frank wanting to completely ravish the man, is simply the fact that Gerard’s more concerned about making Frank happy than himself. And that’s the type of love he’s never gotten from anyone, even if it is just the peppers. But it’s not just the peppers, it’s all the little things Gerard does for Frank even if it’s inconvenient. Like, waking up early for a straight month to take the other to school across town when Frank was constantly being harassed by some kids while walking to school. Like the times Gerard’s left a friend’s gathering because Frank was getting temporarily kicked out of his house, driving to pick him up and have him stay with him. All the times Frank’s randomly shown up on his doorstep, a crying mess, and Gerard stopping everything he’s doing to be with him. So, yeah, the peppers mean a lot when Frank looks at the big picture. And that’s when he asks Gerard to go over to him, and then kisses him because he can. Being able to kiss him when he gets that urge to, knowing that Gerard won’t mind, was the best part of the day. Because he realized that he gets to do that now, for as long as they last, which he hopes is forever. He gets to just kiss him, tell him he’s amazing, tell him everything that goes through his mind about the other but never could before. Most importantly, Frank gets to be with the guy who asked him to be “his” in the most Gerard way possible, by writing “Will you be my boo?” on an ugly pumpkin with little ghosts drawn around the letters. And as much as he fucking hates that pun, Frank is falling in love with the guy who wrote it, every day of his life.


End file.
